User blog:SPARTAN 119/Deadliest War Machine: Merkava Mk IV vs Al Khalid tank
The Merkava Mk IV, the heavily armored spearhead of the Israeli Defense Forces VS The Al Khalid, the advanced Pakistani main battle tank Only one can be the DEADLIEST WAR MACHINE! =Combatants= Merkava Designed in the 1970s and first seeing service in 1978, the Merkava the realization of an Israeli project to produce their own main battle tank, rather than import tanks from friendly nations. The Merkava saw action in the 1982 Lebanon War and other conflicts involving Isreal since then. The latest version of the Merkava, the Mark IV, was introduced in 1999 and is armed with a 120mm main gun and is equipped with composite armor, as well as the Trophy Active Protection System. Al Khalid The Al Khalid is a joint Pakistani-Chinese main battle tank armed with a 125mm main gun and equipped with composite and explosive reactive armor. The tank was developed in the 1990s, and was produced from 2001 onwards. =Armament= Main Guns IMI 120mm Gun (Merkava) The IMI 120mm gun is a smoothbore 120mm gun capable of firing a variety of projectiles including armor-piercing discarding sabot and high explosive anti tank rounds. The gun is similar to the Rheinmetall gun mounted on the American Abrams and German Leopard tanks, and may use the same ammunition if required. It can also fire the LAHAT anti-tank missile. 125mm Smoothbore The 125mm smoothbore gun is a Pakistani-made gun similar to a number of Ex-Soviet and Chinese designs, capable of firing a variety of types of ammunition, including APDS and HEAT. The gun is capable of anti-tank missiles such as the Russian AT-11. 119's Edge The IMI 120mm is similar to and uses the same ammuntion as the main gun of western main battle tanks, have proven themselves superior to Soviet-built weapons. Edge Merkava. Anti-tank Missiles LAHAT The Laser Homing Anti-Tank missile or LAHAT is an Israeli anti-tank missile designed to be fired from 105 and 120mm tank guns, though it can also be fired from other platforms, such as helicopters. The missile has a velocity 285-300 meters per second and a range of 8 kilometers. The missile can penetrate 800mm of steel armor, and a has a tandem charge warhead that can counter explosive reactive armor. 9M119M Refleks (AT-11 "Sniper") The 9M119M Refleks, NATO designation AT-10 "Sniper" is an anti-tank missile designed to be fired from 125mm guns of Soviet-built tanks. The "Sniper" is has a range of 5-6 kilometers and a tandem charge warhead. 119's Edge The LAHAT with its longer range and tandem charge warhead. Other Armament Note: I am not going to rate this as it is a moot point in a tank battle Merkava *1x 60mm mortar *1x 12.7mm machine gun *2x 7.62mm machine guns Al Khalid *1 7.62mm machine gun *1x 12.7mm machine gun Armor and Defensive Systems Merkava The Merkava's armor consists of a composite of steel-nickel alloys and ceramics, the exact nature of which is classified. The Merkava's most innovative feature, however, is the Trophy active protection system. The Trophy system uses a radar to detect incoming anti-tank missile and RPGs and fires a shotgun-like blast of metal projectiles to shoot down the missile. Al Khalid The Al Khalid's armor consists of composite armor, presumably similar to the Merkava's as well as explosive reactive armor. The tank also has a laser detection system that can detect laser designators targeting the vehicle and release smokescreens and inform the crew of the direction of the designator. 119's Edge The Merkava's Trophy active protection system give it superior protection to the Al Khalid. Other Statistics Edges in Bold =Notes= This Battle will end on Thursday December 1. =Battle= Merkava: 5 Al Khalid: 5 Northern Israeli borders, near future A unit of five Al Khalid tanks given to the Lebanese Army by the Pakistanis, who also trained their crews, rolled across the Israeli border. Five Israeli Merkava tanks stood in their way. The lead Al Khalid fired first, launching a Refleks ATGW, only for the missile to the shot down by a Merkava's Trophy Active Protection System. The Israeli tanks retaliated, firing a LAHAT missile. The missile impacted one of the Al Khalid tanks, sending it up in a ball of fire as its ammunition and fuel detonated, blowing the turret off the hull of the tank (Merkava: 5, Al Khalid: 4) An Al Khalid tank retaliated, firing an APFSDS round from its main gun, taking out one of the Merkavas. The Isreali tanks fired back with its own 120mm, knocking out a Lebanese Al Khalid. (Merkava: 4, Al Khalid: 3) The Remaining Al Khalids split up, moving the either side. The lone Al Khalid flanked the Isrealis from the left and managed to score a hit with a Refleks ATGW, the Trophy system not activation in time, sealing its fate. (Merkava: 3, Al Khalid: 3). The first of the two Al Khalid tanks rolling towards the right flank of the Isreali's was picked off by a LAHAT missile. The second Al Khalid, however, managed to knock out a Merkava with its gun. Meanwhile, on the left flank, another Al Khalid was destroyed by another 120mm shell. (Merkava: 2, Al Khalid: 1) The last Al Khalid was simultaneously struck by two shells from both of the two remaining Merkava's blowing the vehicle to pieces. {Merkava: 2, Al Khalid: 0) WINNER: Merkava Mark IV Category:Blog posts